halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CovTech
CovTech, fully known as The CovTech Corporation, is a Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment manufacturing corporation for the UNSC, Covenant Separtists, and the Sovereign Covenant Empire each. It was formed by a Jiralhanae by the name of Surturnis in 2553 following the collapse of the Covenant Loyalists at the battle of Installation 00's Climax. It started as an attempt to make amends with the Separtists and UNSC , though once Surturnis was assasinated by his right hand, a kig-yar named Zag in 2568, the company joined with the New Covenant Empire which later became the Sovereign Covenant Empire in secrecy, and helped it developed it's three new vehicles along with working on Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles for the other Factions aswell. Headquarters The Base of CovTech is located on the Kig-Yar homeworld of Eayn. It is essentially a massive tower, around 110 stories high and with the secret development base located underneath it. Not much is known of the Headquarters except that is the location where all of the Development occurs, and where the company was formed. The building of the company was allegedly purchased by Surturnis from an unknown source. Projects Work with the Sovereign Covenant Empire Following the death of Surturnis, Zag took his part in supporting the Sovereign Empire by forming a deal with the Prophet of Decadence to work on Equipment, Weapon and three major Vehicle projects for the Empire in Secrecy from the other two factions. Their Vehicle projects were: *The Type-19 Stealth Transport (aka the Premonition) *The Type-97 Superior Assault Platform(aka the Mantis) *The Type-21 Heavy Assault Vehicle(aka the Hecate) Included in these projects were also Prototype Engines and Power Plants and Prototype Camouflage technology not featured in their UNSC and Covenant Separtist projects. These projects specifically are the Hecate and the Premonition. Along with these vehicle projects however, there are also Equipment & Weapon Projects: *Prototype-01 Jakal Plasma Sword *Superior Power Armour *Type-03 Targetting Projectile Launcher *Type-29 High-Quality Rapid Plasma Rifle Due to lack of CovTech's logo on any of these Projects, the Deals to produce these pieces of Technology remain unbeknownst to the other factions dealing with the corporation. Work with the UNSC At the birth of CovTech, the UNSC was the first of the major factions to make a development deal with the newly formed Corporation. Those deals were for CovTech to create Weapons that were similar to Covenant Technology though with a more Human design. At first they were only weapons, though once Zag took over he offered the UNSC more powerful machinery, such as Aircrafts. Their deals with the UNSC lead to the creation of: *The Type-52C Human Plasma Rifle *The Type-60 Human Fuel Rod Cannon *The Type-12 Sniper Rifle *The Type-45 Ultimate Melee Weapon *The X-1999 Assault Aircraft (aka the Eagle) *The CSV-18 Heavy Aircraft (aka the Duck) Work with the Separtists The second faction to begin dealings with the Corporation were the Separtists, who themselves were once part of the original Covenant Empire. There were only two deals ever made between the Company and the Army, one in 2555, the other in 2572. Both were Weapon Projects. *The Type-20 Concentrated Energy Rifle *The Type-16 Plasma Incenerator Company History Surturnis Era (2553-2568) It was in the December of 2553 when the Brute Commander by the name of Surturnis stepped down from his rank and formed the corporation of CovTech. His original plan was to support both the Separtists and UNSC despite being of a species mostly involved with their enemies the Covenant Loyalists. It was at this time his Weapon Deals with the UNSC and Separtists took place, and also during which he hired a Kig-Yar by the name of Zag to become his assistant. Zag himself was a power-hungry former Zealot, and as such he was secretly plotting to take over Surturnis' spot. The company itself began offering goods for Civilians and other non-military beings around the year of 2557, which included weapons meant for Self-Defense and Civilian variants of Covenant vehicles such as the Ghost and the Revenant among others. By 2560, they had become the major source of Equipment for both Militaries along with the Civilians, though the UNSC only used CovTech for special projects they couldn't build on their own and the Separtists' only wished for Civilian variants. This power, further pushed Zag towards his strike against Surturnis. In 2568, using a Type-12 Sniper Rifle, Zag took out Surturnis with a perfectly placed headshot during a public announcement in Voi. Civilians panicked and ran, while Zag was able to leave the scene without being caught and later assume the rank as CovTech's new head. Zag Era (2569-Present) When Zag took over, the Corporation headed for a different approach than what the fomer head had in mind. This included the deals with the Sovereign Covenant Empire, along with extra deals with the UNSC and Separtists all made in the early 2570's. During this phase of History, the company ceased production of Civilian brand vehicles and weapons, and now only sells to the Militaries themselves. Trivia *The CovTech corporation is a reference to the Ultor Corporation from the Saints Row and Red Faction video games. *There are 7''' total projects made by CovTech for the Sovereign Covenant Empire. *CovTech is the only Corporation that develops weapons for the Militaries, though often the case is that the Military does not have the Knowledge or Technology to create such machines on their own. *Every Product sold is Mass-produced. *The only products that were ever discontinued by CovTech were the Civilian Variants of the Shadow, Ghost, Wraith, and Revenant. *The name ''CovTech is a shortened version of Covenant Technology. Category:CovTech Corporation